


The Last Thing On My Mind

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, Skye traced a fingertip over the reddish purple mark located at the base of her throat. Turning slightly, her eyes widened upon seeing its twin on the right side of her neck. Just freaking great!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thing On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ficlet set some time into the future. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> * * *

Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror, Skye traced a fingertip over the reddish purple mark located at the base of her throat. Turning slightly, her eyes widened upon seeing its twin on the right side of her neck. Just freaking great! She could just imagine sitting across from Coulson and having him give her his disappointed face when he saw her covered in hickeys. Not that she wouldn't attempt to cover up the marks. It looked like concealer was going to be her best friend for a while.

“Skye?”

Glancing at her boyfriend's reflection, her breath caught in her throat when she saw him standing bare-chested in the doorway, his black boxer-briefs slung low on his hips with his hair all mussed and sticking up. She remembered only too well how it had gotten that way. He was the epitome of tall, dark and extremely sexy and all thoughts of berating him for pretty much branding her flew out of the window.

“Are you okay?” Ward asked, stepping into her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Gently brushing her hair over one shoulder, he ducked his head and kissed the spot just below her ear that he knew made her shiver before moving south and grazing his lips along her neck. 

“Mm-hmm,” Skye murmured. Tilting her head in order to give him greater access, she moaned when his stubble tickled her skin. Raising her arm, she threaded her fingers through his hair, effectively keeping him in place and encouraging him to keep going. 

“You look so fucking hot wearing my clothes,” he told her. 

The husky tone in his voice was muffled against her skin but it still managed to make her knees tremble. She felt so unsteady on her feet that she reached forward and gripped the edge of the counter. 

“Grant...” She gasped when he suddenly whirled her around to face him and before she could utter another word, his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her ferociously. The next thing she knew she was being lifted up onto the counter and he was making fast work of stripping her out of the dark grey T-shirt of his that she'd pulled on when she'd climbed out of bed not more than ten minutes ago. His slow perusal of her body was making her stomach flip and she felt like her blood was sizzling in her veins. 

Sliding her arms up his chest, she twined them around his neck. Softly caressing the short hairs at the nape, she enjoyed the way his eyes seemed to darken as a direct response. “Do you like that?”

Ward flashed her a half-smile. “You know I do.” Leaning into her, he captured her lips in a sinfully hot kiss; his tongue playfully tangling with her own.

She gasped into his mouth when his large hand began cupping and then kneading her breast. Hooking her legs over his hips, she pulled him in closer to the cradle of her body and moaned loudly when she felt his erection pressing into her. Slipping her hand between them, she slid her fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear and palmed the underside of his throbbing cock. 

He groaned at her delicate touch. Releasing his hold on her, he pushed his boxer-briefs down until they were pooled around his ankles. Kicking them aside, he placed his hands on his girlfriend's butt and pulled her forward on the counter, sealing his mouth over hers and kissing her hard as he entered her in one deep stroke. 

Skye curled her blunt fingernails into his back, her head tipping backwards as she savored the feel of that first thrust combined with the sensation of his stubble grazing her throat as he kissed his way south. Her pleasure-filled moans grew louder when he began sliding in and out of her at a semi-leisurely pace. “Oh God...” she panted. Tightening her legs around him and digging the heels of her bare feet into his ass, she tried to get him to speed things up. “Ward... harder... please. I-I'm so close.”

In compliance with her request, he withdrew his cock until only the tip was inside and, without warning, he thrust back inside and repeated the motion over and over. With just a few more strokes, she exploded around him, her feminine muscles first clenching and then fluttering around him seductively. 

Slowing his pace, Ward continued thrusting inside of her and when her hand trailed down his chest and then his abs to circle the base of his cock, he couldn’t hold back any longer and he came; her name falling from his lips in a harsh whisper. Lowering his head, he buried it in the nook between her neck and shoulder and he took deep breaths as he felt his body begin to calm down. Her hands rubbed his back in a soothing motion which helped relax his body to the point where he felt like he was about to collapse. 

Brushing her fingers through his hair, Skye released a quiet, blissful sigh. “You falling asleep on me?” 

He laughed, his breath puffing against her skin. Running his hands along her thighs, he silently gestured for her to tighten them around his waist as he pulled her off the counter and carried her out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom. His mouth fixed on one of the hickeys he'd given her earlier that evening, the tip of his tongue licking over and around it as he slowly lowered her onto his bed. Climbing on top of her, he pushed himself up onto his forearms and looked into her almond-shaped eyes, smiling sexily at her as he finally answered her question. “Believe me, sleep's the furthest thing from my mind.”

_Fin_


End file.
